


NEWS as in Fairly Odd Parents

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two words: lego fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEWS as in Fairly Odd Parents

“Mwahaha!” Tegoshi cackles as lego blocks shoot out of his fingers, pelting Koyama in the face.

“What? What’s going on?” Koyama wonders, huddled behind the couch, which isn’t doing him much good. He looks up at his fairy godparents. Ryo sighs, whacks Yamapi on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head. “Ow, what was that for?”

“Pi, I told you not to give him legos. Why did you give him legos?”

“He was being such a good boy! He deserved them!”

“You couldn’t even get the wish right! Now, the stupid babysitter has lego fingers! LEGO FINGERS! We have to clean this up before Johnny von Strangle finds out.”

Yamapi gasped in horror. “No, not that!” He absent-mindedly swished his wand and turned Tegoshi into a 20-foot tall babysitter. He burst through the roof.

“MWAHAHA! KOYAMA, DON’T YOU WANT TO PLAY?!”

“I wish I had a suit of armor,” Koyama yelled, ducking for cover beneath the coffee table. “Quickly!”

“I’ll handle this,” Ryo muttered. A suit of armor appeared on Koyama’s body. He now withstood the flying lego blocks.

Koyama ran to his bedroom with Ryo and Yamapi following close behind. He leaned against the door while he caught his breath.

Ryo began giving orders. “First, we have to distract Tegoshi so he doesn’t pelt us with legos.”

“How do we do that?” Yamapi wondered.

“You’re going to be disguised as a popular Japanese idol and you’re going to perform for him,” Ryo said.

“What do I do?” Koyama asked. Just then, the doorbell rang. He looked out the window and gasped, “Oh, no, it’s Shige! I have to get rid of him!”

Koyama raced down the stairs but, unfortunately, Tegoshi reached the door first.

“SHIGE,” he roared, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

Koyama ran back to his room. “Guys, guys! He’s distracted by Shige! Go, now!”

Ryo and Yamapi turned into flies and pointed their wands at Tegoshi. While trying to get rid of his brother, Tegoshi felt himself suddenly shrinking, “Nooooo! I’m shrinking!” Slowly, his fingers spurted fewer and fewer legos until they completely stopped. Tegoshi passed out on the couch.

Koyama wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Whoa, guys, that was-” He gasped for air, as he was being choked by Shige.

“Koyama! You saved me from my evil big brother, Tegoshi! You’re my hero!” Shige pressed a sloppy kiss to Koyama’s cheek, and then went on his merry way, skipping back to his house.

Meanwhile, as he was on a nice afternoon stroll, not searching for suspicious fairy activity coming from a particular house in this particular neighborhood, Toma froze on spot. His head slowly turned toward the Koyama residence and his body convulsed into extremely awkward position. “FAIRY GODPARENTS!”


End file.
